


The clothing mystery

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Braille, Clothing, Foggy is confused, blind, mentions of college era, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy never could understand how matt was always dressed perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One thing that foggy had constantly wondered about was how matt got dressed with all of his patterns and colors matching. At first he thought that matt only dressed in black and white. This theory was then put to rest when matt wore a pair of red skinny jeans in college. His charcoal gray shirt had still matched though. He also knew that matt loved doctor who and had a couple tee shirts with different graphics based on the show. How he matched them with black jeans foggy couldn't tell. 

One thing he did know was that Matt could feel the difference in fabrics. Soft Cotton was a non work shirt and jeans were also non work. A rougher, stiffer, cotton was a work shirt. Most of them were white with a few blacks. His slacks were also smoother than any of his jeans so they were easy to identify. 

It wasn't until foggy had fixed up matt after a night of dare-deviling that he got his answer of how matt knew color and style of each individual piece of clothing though. Every inside label was left on his clothing and each tag was neatly scripted with Braille. At least Foggy assumed that the script was describing the item of clothing. He was finally content with his answer until Matt showed up to work one day wearing the strangest outfit he had ever seen matt create. 

It wasn't really bad if matt had been a nerdy-cool teenager but for a lawyer it was rather messed up. He was sporting a doctor who tee shirt with the Tardis displayed, a black suit jacket, and his old scarlet skinny jeans. The finishing touch was that he wasn't wearing his normal tinted glasses. Instead they were electric blue and had silver rims. 

"sorry I'm late." Matt called as he rushed into his office. He instantly started pulling papers out of his brief case and tugging more papers from a file already on his desk. He ran fingertips over them and grabbed a few more out and shoved a couple in. 

Foggy just plain stared as his best friend went on as if he was wearing his normal suit and glasses.

"Is something wrong matt?" Foggy asked decidedly neutral. 

"Sorry I just overslept, I rushed here as soon as I could." Matt apologized again." I forgot my alarm." He shuffled a few papers.

"So you didn't pick out the clothes?" 

"What's wrong with my clothes? I just got dressed. I assume you did too this morning." Matt looked up. Or tilted his head upwards. Foggy couldn't figure out what to call it.

"Yeah I did but your dressed like a teenager, I'm not" Foggy asked.

"I am? Its laundry day. I don't even really know what I'm wearing. But What's the big deal? We aren't meeting any clients today. And really a teenager?" Matt looked slightly confused.

"Yep really teenage, what's with different glasses by the way. Are your other ones in the wash?" Foggy asked.

"They were just on the way out. I didn't feel like hunting for my red ones and no there not in the washing machine. Why is this such a big deal?" Matt somehow stared right at foggy.

"Cause I can't figure it out." Foggy decided it was now or never.

"Figure what out?" Matt questioned back. 

"How you have better fashion sense than most people without even seeing what your wearing?" Foggy mumbled. "I've never understood how you picked out your clothes and I even lived with you and now you're here dressed like a college kid again and I just don't get it."

Matt threw back his head and gave one of his diaphragm lurching, teeth gleaming, gasping laughs. They were few and far between as this was only the second one foggy had ever heard when matt was sober. 

"Foggy" he grinned, "the labels on the clothes say what goes together. I don't pick it out. They don't describe it either. See what happens when I do it myself without the matching?" Matt gestured to his assemble. Then he continued laughing. 

"you still did a good job except the whole geek chic thing."foggy said. 

"Foggy I have almost no clue of what I'm wearing right now." Matt laugh was still going strong but his head was forward again and hiccups had set in. 

"You look kinda hipster like." Foggy described.

"Really foggy not just a teenager but a hipster? It's just left over from college days. Wait how long have you wondered about my outfits?" 

Foggy blushed and matt laughed, "it's creepy how you can sense that Matt" 

"How long fog?" 

"Since college days." Foggy muttered. 

Matt laugh started anew. "So you've really thought about my clothing choices that much and I really do look teenage?" 

"Yeah on both things" 

"You do realize you could have just asked about my clothing. It's a pretty common question." Matt smiled. 

Foggy mentally face palmed. 

Matt laughed again. 

"Creepy, Murdock, creepy"


	2. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen sees matts atire

Matt heard Karen's footsteps before she even hit the creaky step. He smelled the air and let out a contented sigh. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee with soy milk was wafting through the air. Karen always shared and matt was thirsty for some delicious caffeine. 

"Hey" he heard foggy greet Karen and Karen's rustling fabric as she handed him one of the coffees. 

"Hey, good morning." She answered and smoothed her skirt with one hand. "How far along are you in the Lang case? The client has been asking and I need something to report." Karen set down her coffee and the other extra on her desk. Matt considered going out and claiming it but decided he'd rather hear foggy's progress. 

"I have an opening statement and the argument about the second amendment completed. I don't know about matt." Foggy's chair made a creaky noise and reminded matt that they had to replace them. Plastic wasn't exactly professional. 

"Okay," Karen was speaking again. "I'll go ask him." 

"Don't carry anything spill able or breakable." Matt could hear foggy's heavy smirk. 

"Okay" it really was a testament to their weird friendship that she didn't question it and simply started asking her own questions. 

"Is he hurt?" 

"Not this time, it's just something you have to see for yourself." 

"Okay" now she sounded a little wary. Matt braced himself for the teasing he was going to get about his attire. His suit jacket was pretty normal but apparently he was wearing jeans that were red and a doctor who tee shirt. At least he had already known about his electric blue glasses. The metal feeling different from the normal red. 

"Hey Matt" she called before she could even see him. 

"Hey Karen" 

He heard a stifled little shriek and he guessed that she had seen his clothes. A whole plethora of papers fluttered to the floor. "What's up matt?" She squeaked. 

He laughed "I do know what I look like thanks to foggy." 

"Your fine" her heart rate was still shocked though and her voice was higher pitched. 

"Relax Karen I was also informed I look ridiculous." He smiled reassuringly at her and stood up. "Go ahead and laugh. As long as I get some of that coffee." 

"Im not going to laugh at a blind man not being able to see his clothes." Karen crossed her arms and sealed her mouth. 

"Foggy did" Matt remarked. 

"Well maybe I won't bring him some of my special coffee tomorrow. I know how the two of you drool over it." She smirked, ironically with an air alike to foggy.

"I surrender, we do." Matt smiled. "Now laugh" 

"Well it is doctor who" she laughed breathily. 

"Yeah and the jeans I haven't worn since college." Matt added. 

Karen chuckled a bit. "I image you were quite the lady killer in scarlet." 

"Yeah sure as long as foggy pointed me in the fight direction." 

Karen lost it. She laughed long and hard and was breathless by the end of it. "So you think I could get a double on that coffee tomorrow?" Matt looked at her hopefully from behind his glasses. 

"Sure matt, sure."


End file.
